Musings
by Jade Cade
Summary: Ryou's thoughts of love as he drifts into sleep. Extremely slight BxR.
1. Default Chapter

Musings

Jade- Short little thing I thought up while trying to sleep last night.

Bakura- It was just one of those nights?

Jade- One of those uncomfortably warm nights? Yes.

Ryou- I think this is pretty good.

Bakura- Jade owns the idea, at least she's pretty sure. And she does not own the characters. Like she could ever own something as hot as my hikari and me.. And before you say anything, I never claimed to have good grammer.

XOXOX

(Ryou's POV)

I shift uncomfortably in my bed, kicking the sheets off as I sit up. I hate nights like this, when I can't sleep due to the still heat of my room. Quickly crawling along the length of my bed, I sit in front of the open window, praying for a breeze. My prayers are not answered and I glance up at the moon. The full orb of calm pale light gets me wondering..

Love is one thing, one emotion, I have longed to experience.

To feel the body heat of your loved one so close, even on these hot summer nights. To feel their arms around you, protecting you from loneliness. To feel your lover's hot breathe against your neck and soft, tender kisses showered upon you. And that is only half.

To hold your lover close, to keep their fears at bay. To warm each other in the bitter cold of winter. To cuddle and share life's ups and downs.

As said in a great movie I saw once, "The best thing to learn in life, is to learn to love, and be loved in return."

But what is love? How can you tell love from lust? Is there even love in this present-day world?

Those thoughts will have to wait for another night for I feel it now. The slow, gentle tug of sleep on my mind...

(Normal POV)

Bakura crept silently out of his equally uncomfortable and lonely bed as he finally sensed Ryou was asleep. Like a cat, he crept down the hallway and into Ryou's room. Sliding up to the bed, he brushed a strand of moon-hued hair from the sleeping boy's face. Bakura quietly climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. He leaned over the boy and whispered into his ear, "This is love."

XOXOX

Jade- I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or if I should keep on going.

Bakura- Like usual, she will leave that to the reviewers.

Ryou- Oh Bakura! That was so sweet. (glomps)

Jade- The quote thing was from the movie, Moulin Rouge.

Bakura- Please review! Or else..

Ryou- Bakura, sweetie, stop threatening the readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Musings

chapter 2

Jade- I'm back! You can just never get rid of me.

Bakura- Tell me about it..

Ryou- As Kura said before, "As if she could ever own something as hot as us."

Jade- Thank you for my four reviewers, LonelyTombRobber, Moonlit-leaf, Duo Yuy-Chang, and Aseret Kitsune.

XOXOX

Ryou's POV (dream)

I was walking alone in the moonlight in the familiar park of Domino. It was hot here too. Suddenly, the heat intensified and the hot breeze blew past my face, ruffling my hair and whispering in my ear. "This is love," is what it seemed to be saying. What? How could this be love? I'm alone.

As my confusion grew and the heat didn't lower, I felt the familiar tug of reality at the back of my mind.

Normal POV

Ryou opened his eyes, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the room's level of light. He felt a weight upon his shoulder and turned ever so slightly to see...

"Bakura?"

Said person's eyes flew open, revealing soft, peaceful magenta orbs of light.

Ryou's POV (again)

It was like looking into a mirror. His eyes look so gentle, perhaps it's his sleepiness. But no, he didn't look tired...

"Ryou." The way he said my name sent trembles through my body.

"I heard your thoughts. And... And I wanted to help you... Help you answer those questions."

Aw, he so cute when he blushes. And he wants to help?

"Does that mean..."

"Yes, I'll show you real love and it will be reborn, upon your poor, love-starved hometown." He interrupted.

I nodded happily, relaxing against the pillows. I felt Bakura shift slightly before resting his head upon my chest. I'm sure he must have heard my pounding heart speed up. He gave no sign if he did and his breathing evened-out soon after.

For once I felt content and I could feel sleep tugging at me again. I gave Bakura a quick kiss, one hand intertwined with Bakura's and the other stroking his rumpled hair. Then and only then, could I even think about giving way to sleep.

Now that I _could_ hold him close, feel his body heat, and feel his breath, faintly whispering, hot upon my skin. Now that I _could_ do all that, experience that feeling...

Now, I felt whole.

XOXOX

Jade- Short I know, but please don't hurt me..

Bakura- I think this is the end of this story.

Ryou- It might not be, you'll have to keep an eye out for it.

Jade- Please Review!


End file.
